doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Game of Gallifrey 2
Keep in mind that this is not a real game,and is only made for entertainment. This is the Second Game from the DWA Series,this one,based on Season 2. The Doctor and Alfie will both start at Level 3. Level 1:The Underground City:In the Park: Alfie is walking in the Park with his friends,when his friends are kidnapped by Silurians.2 Silurians of Level 1 will attack Alfie,and he'll have to battle them. Handles is now unlocked(for free) by completing this level.Handles can't fight,but he has an ability that will paralize the enemy. Level 2:The Underground City:Where's the City? The Doctor arrives,and togheter with Alfie and Handles.Handles will give you hints about where the Underground City is,and you have to realize where it is.But while searching for it,Level 3's Silurians will attack you. Level 3:The Underground City:Breakin' In: You break in their Underground City,and start looking for the prison,where they're keeping Craig.On your way there,you fight Level 3 Siluarians.After all,you find the Prison,where you'll be fighting a Level 4 Siluarian. Upon clearing this level,Craig will be available for recruit. Level 4: The Return of Davros: Egypt: The Doctor and Alfie land on Egypt, but they quickly leave when they realize when they were. Once landing on present day Egypt, they confront a Level 4 Stone Dalek. Once defeated, the Dalek will kidnapp Alfie. The Doctor must then find his way to the pyramid. Level 5: The Return of Davros: The Orb: The Doctor must make his way trough the pyramid, avoiding being seen by Daleks. If a Dalek spots you, you will have to fight them. They'd be Level 4. Once ariving at the pyramid door, you must crack a code to open the door to the orb. Once opened, you will fight Davros, who is Level 6, and 2 Level 4 Daleks. Level 6: The Last Story: The Haunted House: The Doctor and Alfie arrive in front of a haunted house. The 2 split. Alfie investigates outside, while the Doctor investigates inside. Once the Doctor reaches a certain room, he is confronted by a Level 6 Soul Eater. Meanwhile, Alfie is trying to avoid the Soul Eater in order to get inside. Level 7: The Last Story: The Soul Eaters: Alfie is chased inside by the Soul Eaters. He and the Doctor have to fight 2 Level 6 Soul Eaters. Level 8: The Shadows Strikes: The Library: When The Doctor meets River again, they, alongside Alfie, head to the Library, home of the Vashta Nerada. They investigate a bit, after which shadows start appearing. They must make their way trough the library to a light spot without touching a Vashta Nerada. Just before they reach the light spot, a cutscene happends. Alfie becomes a Vashta Nerada. Level 9: The Shadows Strikes: Shadow Alfie: River, The Doctor, and Handles must run from Shadow Alfie, while fighting a lot of Level 7 Vashta Nerada. When they reach a round room, Shadow Alfie catches up. The boss battle(hardest battle so far) begins then. The boss battle will be fought while moving. The Doctor and River have to battle a lot of Level 4 Vashta Neradas, and a Level 10 Shadow Alfie. In they end, The Doctor is turned in Shadow Doctor. River and Handles escapes. Level 10: The Silent Library: The Silent: River and Handles find themselves in a safe spot, where they meet a Silent. He's Level 7. River and Handles must defeat them. Once he is defeated, The Silent lets River know that she must die. When they go outside, they meet Strackman Lex and Evanghelista, who joins the party(temporarily). Shadow Alfie appears, but this time he's weakened. He's just Level 6 now, and can be easilly defeated. He then turns back to normal and rejoins the party. Once this level is beaten, Lex and Evanghelista can be recruited. Level 11: The Silent Library: Vashta Tardis: River and Alfie teleported to the Tardis where they have to fight a ton of Level 4 and 5 Vashta Neradas. Once the Tardis is cleared of Vashta Neradas, they return to the Library to fight a Level 10 Shadow Doctor. Once defeated, the Doctor rejoins the party. Once this leel is beaten, River can be recruited. Level 12: City of Light = Category:Video Games